FIGHT TO THE FINISH!
HOMEWORK WINNER VOTE HERE ! View Results! CONTESTANTS! 8.png|Andrew|link=User:ScaryNinjaRabbit 150px-5032800.png|Brandon|link=User:Gleek655 1.png|Delilah|link=User:TheWordyBirdy 3.png|Emmett|link=User:Orbstar 6.png|Manuel|link=User:LetItRock898 5247265.png|Mark|link=User:SugaryDonught 7.png|Mau|link=User:LonelyMockingjay 4.png|Sam|link=User:SwiftasticSam 5.png|Tom|link=User:Veku123 2.jpg.png|Tyler|link=User:Smooth CriminaL About Each week, someone will be sent packing. This fanfic will determine who will be able to fight till the end. Your goal is to be the last one standing. A randomizer will determine who will win the weekly challenge. Then that person will get a chance to save someone. (YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SAVE ANYONE IF YOU DONT WANT TO.) From there the bottom two will be announced from YOUR VOTES. Then each episode there will be a final voting round where you guys decided who you want to send home! The website im using is surveymonkey. PRIZE: $100,000 HINT: Get out the strongest/most popular people first! You will have an easier chance to win in the end! Another HINT: Make alliances that will get you far ;) Last HINT: Play dirty and don't be afraid to vote out a close friend >:3 ''' Call Back List Ep 4 Episode 4 Nasia: Hello everyone and welcome to FTF! We have a special guest in the house tonight! ^_^ We also have two HUGE twist coming up in the game that will leave everyone in a shock. Audience: OoooOoooooOo Nasia: But first lets bring out the cast! ~Cast walks out~ Nasia: You know the deal, look at the screen to see this weeks winner. ~Screen shuffles with drumroll sound~ Tom: *crosses fingers* Brandon DR: I hope i win! ~Screen displays ANDREW....again~ Brandon DR: I never win anything >:( Nasia: *dissapointed voice* andrew..you are our winner again...congrats... *disgusted face* -.- Andrew: Your tone makes me feel....stupid Nasia: No offense, but i think this machine is broken. Andrew: -__- Nasia: I think you hacked into it, to be honest -.- Andrew: -________- Nasia: Moving on... Mau: The game is rigged -.- Nasia: Oh my gosh, i completely forgot! Now that Sam is gone, Delilah, you are our only female competitor! Delilah: Yea, its been fun living in this house with all guys. ;) Mark: ;)))) Nasia: ....ok then O.O i will give you all one tiny hint about the twist for today's episode. ~ Dramatic music~ Nasia: If you are saved, you are NOT guaranteed 100% safety this week, Just sayin' winkwink. ''NOTE': Andrew saves no one ---- PART 2 Nasia: AND WE ARE BACK! So during the break we asked everyone to cast their votes about who should be at risk this week. Lets reveal the results! Mau, please step forward. ~Mau approaches ~ Nasia: You are the ONLY contestant who had 0 votes against you, which means you are the first person safe this week! Mau: :O AWESOME thanks guys Nasia: Now, can Mark step forward ~Mark approaches~ Mark: Yes! Im the second person safe :D Nasia: Er no, im sorry, but you had 3 votes which is the highest amount a person received. You are in the bottom this week unfortunately. Mark: wtf Nasia: Delilah and Emmett, please step forward. ~They step up~ Nasia: You two are safe Delilah: *does the Aylin happy dance* Emmett: :D Nasia: So now we are left with Tom and Brandon. One of you are at risk of leaving. And that person is.....Brandon, with 3 votes against him. Audience: Awww Brandon: It's cool :) ~ Screen displays results ~ Nasia: We will be back after the break! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ~Toothpaste commercial~ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ PART 3 Nasia: Ok so during the break everyone voted for who they wanted to leave this week. Dim the lights. ~Lights are dimmed~ ~Dramatic music~ Progress IN The contestant was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contestant won the weekly competition. SAVED The contestant was saved by the winner that week. LOW The contestant was almost at risk for bottom 2. RISK The contestant was at risk of leaving competition. OUT The contestant was eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition. Category:Competitions